FML
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: FML, I mean, here I thought I would just be standing in a wedding for my best friend. But, no. I'm standing in a wedding for the girl I once loved who's marrying my best friend, and still has a certain tattoo, said guy doesn't know about.


**My fanfic FML, one I've been working on forever, litterally. Please enjoy, and Halloween in a Graveyard has been updated once before Halloween. Next chapter on Halloween.**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her not so sober laughter, but not drunk laughter either echoed down the dark streets. A spot light passing over here every now and then, showing her companion as well. A boy, man, someone with a dick, walking along side the pink haired girl, his state of mind on the same level as hers, both a little tipsy. He led her down the street by a muscular hand, his soft, black locks, shaped as a chicken's ass, flowing in the wind. While, her pink locks flowed around her, covering her face every once in a while.<p>

The lights of an open business greeted them, the sign showing they had come to where they wanted. Their fifteen minute walk paying off. His hand opened the door, leading them both inside, the cool summer night's air leaving them, filled with a work place heat. Their bodies stayed close as they walked over to a counter, a few people sitting in chairs eyeing the two new teenagers.

"What can I help you with?" She gave the male a once over, but soon turned back to business.

"We want tattoos." She raised an eyebrow, the younger girl clinging to his arm, her laughter stiffled in the material of his coat.

"You're a little young." He shook his head, the hair swaying around.

"No, I'm eighteen, so I can get one, and I say she can get one." Mischief sparkled in the ermerald eyes as she looked upon the women who her companion is talking to.

"Alright. Wait till someone's free." She sighed and pointed to some chairs, handing them each a sheet to fill out on a clip board.

"Name, Sasuke Uchiha. Age, Eighteen. Sex, with Sakura." Sasuke gave her a smirk, his onyx eyes showing millions of emotions compared to his usual facade he kept up.

"Sasuke!" She laughed and didn't notice the onyx eyes male taking her form out of her lap.

"Sakura Haruno. Age, Seventeen. Sex, with the oh-so hot Sasuke Uchiha." She laughed some more, Sasuke even giving a chuckle at his own joke.

"And I'm plain Jane? Just "Sakura."

"No. The line is just too small to give you anything really. I could put my world, but that would sound lame." Her face went red beyond a tomato, and Sasuke watched as their eyes locked. His arm already wrapped around her becoming tighter. Their breathes mingling, eyes becoming lidded, face heat becoming feelable, noses touching, li-

"You two are up." The moment lost. Their heads turned away from each other as a child turning away from a mean parent would do. They both stood up, following the secretarial woman, being led behind a dark cutain. The room split into two more curtained areas. Tons of tattoo ideas hung all around the walls, the lights bright for seeing, but not for any discomfort.

"Alright, you-" Looking at the sheets, and pointing at Sakura,"are in that curtain. And you-"Pointing at Sasuke, while looking at the sheet," are in that curtain."

"See you after I got a fine item on me." Sasuke teased as he walked into the curtain being met with a busty woman, younger then the other woman, but obviously in her mid twenties.

Sakura entered her curtain area after he left her, not needing to look around since she already knows what she's getting. A hookerish looking woman greeted her. A needle in hand. Sakura gulped before she moved over to the chair. Ready for it all to start and hopefully end soon.

"So, is that what you want." Two different women asked at the same time, unable to hear the other though.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>She looked at the mirror in horror, her eyes widening at the sight. She thought the dress she had picked out would be perfect, and it is, but one slight problem. The name <em>Sasuke <em>being perfectly visible on her lower back, tramp stamp style. The name in an italics style writing with curvy ends flowing around and a thick line of black ink making a shape around the name.

Yeah, that would be fine, but she's not marrying Sasuke. She's marrying Naruto. She's never shown the tattoo to him, always covering it up one way or another, she told him she didn't believe in sex before marriage, at least not now, and he had agreeed to that. And whenever they went swimming or she had to wear a bathing suit, she made sure it went up far enough to cover the tattoo.

Her body leaned against the mirror, taking in the beautiful face, large emerald eyes, and medium sized lips, with a forehead that had once been huge, but grown into. A nose most people would want, and have tried to get. That face surrounded by pink hair, fluffy and well taken care of, leading to a stunning white dress. Glad that the reason people wear white dresses is because Queen Elizabeth wore one once and the tradition stuck, not about purity like some people think.

Looking from the front or sides, you could never see the tattoo, something she could get rid of, but everytime she chickens out, unable to do it. It held part of her history, something she wanted to forget, but remember. She could have the dress risen, but then the tying strings would have to be fix, and the whole thing would probably look ugly as can be, maybe she should just tell him?

"Are you going to wear that dress." Her eyes watched in mirror, watching the reflection of her best friend and maid of honor appear. Her body tucked into a bride's maid gown, the yellow color looking stunning with her recent summer tan, her blue eyes popping out more than normal.

"I-I have to, the wedding is in a week, no other dress would be fitted and ready by then."

"With the money and power it would be."

"Ino, it took _eight _months to find this dress! And even then, I still don't like it as much as I should." Her friend climbed the three steps to get to her, wrapping her arms around, wishing she could give Sakura what she really wants.

"I know, maybe we can find some good cover-up?"

"No, I'm going to tell him." She starred down at the dull carpet, wishing it could be so much easier than this.

"I heard from Kiba that he'll be at the Chef Bar in a hour, guess he's meeting with somebody." She shrugged and gave her bride to be friend one last hug, turning and walking down the stairs. Watching as her friend made one last spin, landing on the tattoo when she stopped. Before her body followed Ino's, only towards the dressing room for the bride to be. Wishing to get her skin covered up again.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and let the breeze blow into the bar, and few people turning to look at me. I tugged my scarf and jacket closer to myself, trying to get the nasty feeling to go away. The bar smelled of old booze and smoke, mixed with a few other scents I couldn't really determined. The walls had become covered with different items, from sports to music. A picture in the center showing the bar when it had first opened in 1964, the original owner's picture next to it.<p>

I admired the treasures on the walls, trying to distract myself from the looks people, men, kept giving me. I turned the rounded corner and saw the sun-kissed hair glowing in the dim light above the table. His hands moving around madly, talking to someone, only being able to see his hand. Well, hopefullly a his. My confidence grew as i approached the table, focusing only on my groom, his eyes never leaving the man before him.

"Hey Narut-"

"Sakura! Hey! This is Sasuke! My best man and bestest friend!" His hands wide in the air, his smile making my heart race and butterflies come into my stom- Sasuke? Sasuke?

_"Hey what's your name pinky?" His drunk body coming behind hers and hands clasping around her belly button. She could feel the slight bulge on her ass._

_"Hahha. Its not pinky. Its Sa-kurrraaaa." The drink in her hand sloshed a little as she laughed at herself, the words coming out more and more drunken as they stood together._

_"Sounds delicious." The little white bones in his mouth nipping at her ear._

_"Your*hiccup*s?"_

_"Sasuke. And don't you forget it babe." The stupid poking thing in her ass began to annoy her, it kept growing and poking her harder. _

_"I thought it was pinky." His chuckled echoed in her ears as she and him began to move away from the crowd and somewhere more secluded._

"Sasuke?" My eyes went to the other man in the booth, the one I couldn't see when I was making my way. His hair spiked up in the back, long bangs on the side of his face, and chopped front bangs. A solid black shade with what looks like a blue shine, highlights in it.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's face kept the same smile, he was always so _naive, innocent thinking. _He believe the bad existed in no one and would give anything for anyone. I love him for that right? Down farther onyx eyes watched me watching him, seeing how I studied him, the aristocratic nose, full lips for a male, probably godly soft. The visible part of his chest solid looking.

_Her eyes took in the male before her, their bodies finally able to face each other. She could see his well groomed features, hair that she wished she could run her fingers through, it looked soft than the best silk. And his eyes, she couldn't stop starring at them, as he starred right back into hers. Sakura wished she felt the same way he feels about himself, next to him, she feels, well, average._

_Their bodies moved at once, the distance between them closing in, making the space._

_Gone. _

_Their lips meeting in the center, they seemed as soft as she had though, softer even? The lights and sounds of the club became buzzed out, her heart fluttering each and other way. Sakura's body becoming dependent on his, Sasuke's hands not letting her hit the hard and dirty ground._

_"Lets go get a booth."_

"Lets eat in the booth."

"Sakura? Sakura?" I forced the memory out of my head, turning to Naruto as he had a concerned look on his face, watching me as I landed back on earth.

"Yeah." I saw Sasuke's smirk against his glass, if I could only be that glass, his lips against min- No Sakura! You're marrying Naruto in practically six days! Focus on him! His wonderful hair, sun kissed, blue highlights, dar-

No more thinking.

"Sorry Sasuke, she's probably tired. All this wedding stuff you know." No, he doesn't know. Both men had their eyes focused on me, watching as I watched them. My body slumped against the booth, and I'd probably get yelled at by Ino later for being "unwomanly."

"That's fine Naruto. Don`t you have to be somewh-"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! That's why you're my best man Sasuke-buddy!" His body popped up, a fast kiss to my forehead before he was running out the door, almost knocking a watiress carrying a full tray over. The air become less bubbly and happy, a tense air coming around our table.

"So, Naruto and you eh?"

"Jealous?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I got something he hasn't. I mean, knowing you, I highly doubt you showed him your amazing tatt-"

"Shut up." I sent him the dirtiest glare I could, feeling my cheeks heat up at his words. Both from embarrassmnet of that? And anger at him.

"I take that as a yes. What do you think he would say or do though if he found out his fiance has a tattoo of his best man, buddy ol'pal, name on her lower back?" His eyes held the mischief they always carried years ago, making me want to reach over and pull his face, closing mouths inches apart and-

No. Just slap him.

"I think he would care little, seeing the fact I am engaged to _him, _and _not you."_His eyes fell, his ego dropping as he starred at the table over his clasped hands. The worn wood, but shiny wood reflecting his eyes up, no real emotion on his face. Lips curved down, and if I didn't know him, I would say he was frowning, but the Great Uchiha doesn't frown. He pouts.

Quite cutely I may add.

"Hm, maybe, but," The "but" holding out his eyes still avoiding mine, rather look at the table then my wonderous self(look who's got an ego)," he's always losing to me, ask him, finding out _I _got _you _instead of _him_ getting _you_; another loss for him. I think he would be rather pissed."

The onyx gems locked back on to my emeralds, his eyes showing truth and something else. Silence sat at the table with us, waiting for one of us to do something, he watched every little thing I do, I can feel it. Nothing was said, yet somehow, we seemed to talk with our eyes and bodies, he knew more about me than Naruto. Is that a bad thing?

I could remember the day we met cleary, even when I was sorta kinda, tipsy, okay maybe I remember the day after more, but I still remember. Some of it. His eyes seemed to be remebering the events as well, when he moved a certain way, I could see the ink barely showing on his skin. I feel as though he could see my tattoo even though it's way down on my back, covered, and in no way facing him.

"I have to go." My body stood up as the I couldn't stay anymore, basking in the old memories, the love, and pain. It just overlaods me to much, I have to get away, to Naruto.

"Back to your replacement eh? I'll see you soon." His feet, hands, arms, and body stayed inmobile as mine did not, moving as fast as an insuspicious pace would allow. The corner came, one last glance back, and he still had the same body language, I swear though, I swear he had a smirk on his face. Like he knows something I don't and for some reason, I belive he does, he always did, always does.

* * *

><p>I loved to tease her years ago, and I found something out those minutes ago, I still love to tease her. The way her face reddens from embarrasment or anger, but it turns so sexy. Her beautiful self going from that to sexy because of one word, sentence, or gesture. Although, sometimes, it seems to be cute on certain ways she makes her face look.<p>

I can't even believe she's marrying my old best friend, yet he has no idea of our past, our secerts together. I feel bad for him in a way, thinking _his _lover is still an innocent virign, I can't even imagine the stupid reasons she's told him. I'd say will tell him, but he'll never find out she's a virgin, well at least by his body.

I watched as he looked at her when she arrived, love in his eyes, and yet, her eyes held only adoration, not love as she should feel for someone she's marrying in due time.

I almost jumped up and kissed her right then and there when she showed up, her body groen more since I had seen. It took all my will power and more not to get up and kiss her as Naruto did right before he left. I had been called eight months ago by him, saying he was getting married, and I have to be his best man. Maybe, if I had gotten her sooner I could have stolen her back. She belonged to me first.

I remember when I had arrived hours ago, Naruto greeting me at the airport, another girl next to him. I had thought she was his engaged, but lold behold, it not be. Just an old friend, that he had asked to come with him since Sakura was busy with her wedding stuff. Even as he said those words, I could see the other girls face dropping, almost as if she wished that girl would be gone.

Her colorless eyes, pale skin, and movment, reminded me of someone I once knew, and will be seeing soon. Her violet hair is a contrast to Neji's brown hair, but the eyes are the same. If I remembered and actually cared, I probably would have gotten it right away, but with a little jet lag and Naruto, you can't think even enough to get that much. She looked better at Naruto's side than Sakura did, in a honest, not jealous, opinion.

"Sir, your check." The white thin tree dropped onto the table, that's irony, drawing a tree on a piece of paper, you can't beat that at all. The waitress shuffled away, trying to make her hips seductive looking, and if she would have been doing that years ago, I probably would have already had her in the back or in the bathroom, making use of what they were made for.(Whores, not women or girls).

Thirty dollars, twenty dollars, seventy dollars, hundred and twenty dollars?

Dobe. Him and his ramen. I sighed and wrote the check, figruring I owed him at least that, I would have had to pay more eating with him in the last three days than paying for him right now. Sad, how does Sakura do it?

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as they pinned and pinched her dress, they had final alterations needed for it. With still six days to the wedding, a little rushed and very fluffy. She had told Naruto she loved the dress she got, and everyone had said she's beautiful in it, but it still seems wrong to her. The way the seams, and bodice work around, and how it flows so long with a train. And she didn't even want a train, but Naruto said she had to, family tradition.<p>

She hadn't even thought about _the family_ yet. She's only met his parents, and grandma, nothing more nothing else, and in six, no, two maybe three more days. Would they like her? His parents liked her, but they didn't _love, _they said if she made Naruto, than he deserved her; but they didn't do all the "I have to grandchildren." and "such a cute, cute pair." Just acceptable.

"Y-you look nice Sakura."

"Thanks Hinata." The green eyed bride to be looked at her long time friend, a knee-length blue dress covering her body, it looked good with her coloration, and everything else, but she could see herself in that dress rather than the one she's seeing a green eyed girl in.

"You like pretty as well."

"Yeah, they have to adjust the top, its too small." The light eye girled blushed at herself, even as not a virgin, the girls never figured out who she lost it too. Hinata said she couldn' t remember, and they had believe her, but did she really forget who?

"At least you have some Hinata, I'd take a little from you any day." Sakura looked down at her own boobs, they weren't popping out like Hinata's, and she really wouldn't want any that big. Hinata complains about her back pain all the time, and the doctors said that's a bid reason why. She could have had some removed, but Hinata wanted to be real one hundred percent.

Sakura could keep her barely C's, as in _barely_, but it ran in her familiy really, and they fit in the dress enough were she wouldn't really mind them at all. Look at her, talking to them as if they're children, which some people treat them that way. Does Naruto think she needs more boobs? Sakura's seen him stare at Hinata's chest before, especially when she would wear a lower cut top, but that was guy lust, not love right?

"I'll take some Hinata if you're giving any away."

"I called first dibs!"

"Well, I think Hinata would give me some first." Sakura turned away from her friend, knowing that what she ment.

"I know."

"Well, let's get happy!"

"Ah-huh." Sakura watched as the others chatted amongst themselves, their reflections only visible to Sakura. Even with the smilie on Hinata's face she could see the sadness in her eyes and mouth.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the lights change from red to green, his nice and expensive rental car rumbling back to life. He watched all the sights around him, the people crowding the streets and the lines of cars honking at the people. They all looked the same to him, people in a hurry with little care. All but one. A cascade of pink caught his eye.<p>

Slowing down he noticed the same clothes that Sakura had worn when they first saw each other in years. The cold night air making herself wrap her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Sasuke matched her pace and pulled up a little in front of her, stopping ont he curb and rolling down the window.

"You walking home?" Her face turned to his, her body hudled into the scarf she had on, it seemed unusually cold for a September night.

"Y-yeah, Naruto got held up at something."

"Get in then."

"Bu-"

"No buts, just get in. It's getting cold in here." Her faced turned to look down the street once more before she hoped in the car. Sasuke cranking his heat up to full blast, no matter how hot he already is.

"Warm yet?" The car continued to be silent as they rode down the road, whizzing by cars.

"Yeah." Her eyes stayed to the window, she could see Sasuke looking at her by the reflection. It felt bittersweet being with Sasuke, she felt like she was being dishonest to Naruto, but no matter what she always felt comfortable around Sasuke. It might not seem like it, but she had, felt something strong for him years ago, she's not even that relaxed around Naruto.

"So, who's the Maid of Honor?"

"Ino, you probably met her at one point."

"Ah, I might have."

"So, what are you doing nowadays?" Sakura finally looked at him, his eyes focused on the road, but she thought she could see him still looking at her.

"Helping run the the family business. Itachi and me split it fift-fifty after dad retired."

"What you always wanted."

"Yeah, just missing one thing."

"Hm?" His eyes all of a sudden became wider, almost as if he realized what he had said.

"Nothing."

"Uh, Sasuke you turned way too early."

"I know, my hotel is closer." She gulped and wondered if it was as loud to Sasuke as it is to her.

"S-s-sure." Her body fidgeted as she tried to get the thought of being alone, with Sasuke, in a hotel room, did she mentin alone? She could still remember the way he had touched her and held her, Sasuke was her first and only.

His eyes watched as her hands moved continously in her lap, and her feet wouldn't stop moving back and fourth. He wondered if she remembered all that he does, her body pressed to his, and the way he could trace every little crevice, and how shy, but open she was. The memories he wished he could keep, but change the ending, not leaving her and letting his best friend get to her.

* * *

><p>I watched as her eyes took in the grand building before her, us. My usualy status taking only the best hotels. Ones that people just <em>try <em>to get into for a day, just so they say they have been in a top five-star hotel. Her eyes still watched the building, taking in the lit balconies, and ivy that flowed up the side. I wish I could imagine it with her and me married, a business/vacation trip for the two of us, alone, and enjoying each other.

The thought faded when the lights clicked on as she opened the door, nervously stepping out. I followed in suit, watching as her hands still fidgeted and she couldn't seem to stop it. Her bag slung over one shoulder, and slipping down. She still looked frozen.

"Come on, you'll just get colder again." Her soft footsteps told me she was following behind, watching as I opened the door and led her right to the elevator. The ding echoed in the hall, and her eyes scanned the long hallway, watching as a few people sat in the lobby, while everyone else is tucked in bed.

The chandelier glistening on the marble floor, and as we hoped in she watched as the view of it became smaller and smaller till only a gray scene was infront of us. I clicked the button to the top floor, and she stiffened as we started to ride up, not once being stopped to let anyone else on. I could see how stiff she felt and the way her eyes stayed on the door told me she would rather pull them open with her bare hands and jump away from me.

The final ding told us we had arrived, her body jumping and becoming even tenser if possible, letting me get a good look at her ass as she walked out. Her body seemed to know where to go, turning right towards my room, and literally right. I followed her as she finally stopped by a potted plant, her eyes not even glancing at me.

"Which-"

"That one." My feet moved before hers, and I felt the loss of her not wanting to be by me, she always wanted to be by me. But, now? She could do nothing but follow me, not even looking at me as I swiped the card, and entered the room. Sakura's body heat got closer as I entered the large room, waiting for her to enter.

"It's, big." I raised an eyebrow at her, but she seemed to be focusing on the open hot tub in the corner of the room, overlooking the hotel garden and minature pond. Her eyes met mine for a brief second, but they turned away, and her body went to sit down on the couch. Her fingers inertwining each other, and her body tense.

"I'm not going to kill you." Her eyes flashed up to his as he came to stand in front of her, wondering why, why did he give her up?

"I know, but with the wedding i-"

"Why are you marrying him?" Sakura's eyes widened at his statement, her fingers staying still in her lap.

"Because I lo-"

"No. You think you do." Sasuke's eyes formed a glare without his permission, his eyes bearing into hers.

"What would _you _know." Sasuke lowered his head and defeat. She's right. Here he is blaming her for marrying someone she doesn't love, and yet he left someone he loved. Screwed up world.

"You're right. Sorry." He walked away, and went to lay down on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Sakura gave him a look over her shoulder, turning around before she would never be able to look away.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his nerves go up another noch as the clock ticked another hour gone by. Sakura had said, well implied, that she would be home. Her bachelorete party days passed, and he knows for a fact she wouldn't be with Ino. Yet, where is she? Sakura would never really go anywhere far without telling him, and she really should be ho-<p>

*Knock**Knock*

Naruto sighed as he gathered himself off the comfy couch, a large television on mute as he's been waiting for that text, _that _call. Making his way towards the door, his nerves lessoned slightly, thinking Sakura just forgot her key. But, as he made his way to the door, his mind tells him it isn't Sakura, his missing fiance. Opening the door without looking, he watches as a human body appears in the hallway light.

"Hinata?" The shy girl blushes slighlty, but gives him a small smile.

"Ino asked me to come do wedding things with you since she can't make it here."_ Wedding things? _

"Uhm, sure?" He opens the door wider, and lets the girl come in, her head only reaching his nose. She stands right where she entered, looking around the room. Seeing the t.v on mute, and the cell phone laying open on the table, but missing something.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Don't know. I've been waiting for her to call." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Hinata stilled for a moment, before she slowly took off her coat and walked over to him. Her heart beating loudly, watching as Naruto kept poking at the phone. Like he would summon the missing text or call.

"So, we need to make sure tha-"

"What's your favorite color Hinata?"

My f-f-avorite color?"

"Mhm."

"Uhm, lilac I guess."

"Nice color."

"So, we need t-"

"And you favorite food?"

"We need to work Naruto." He sighed as he slumped in the couch, his head resting against the back.

"I know, I'm a slacker."

"But you have me."

"Tru-" The ringing of a cell phone caught their ears, Hinata was going to get hers, but she saw the flashing screen on the table. The name Sakura flashing on it.

_To Naruto-_

_Sorry I haven't already called.  
>Staying with family for the night.<br>See you tomorrow._

_XOXO Sakura_

"What'd she say?"

"With family." Naruto felt all his tension leave, his mind actually ready to enjoy time with Hinata.

"Well, let's get started!" Hinata smiled and nodded as she began opening the notebook. Wishing it was someone else's wedding.

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked his eyes as he heard something move in the hotel room. His eyes meeting the sight of Sakura's back. Her body turned towards the hot tub, away from him. He can hear the bubbles bubbling slightly, and the jets on a low, relaxing speed. He watched silently as she seemed to debate something, her shirt lifting up and over. Her pants dropping.<p>

The moon light shining on her body let him see her fully. Even the tatto. The one he has that matches her, only in his form. The ink seeming to glow in the darkness of the room. He still watched as she began to lift her leg to get in the tub, her arms resting on the edge. His mother had said that he had little impulse control, and wasn't the best at it.

"You still have it?" Her body froze like a child getting caught stealing cookies at midnight. Her whole body stopping halfway from getting in the tub. One leg lifted over the water, and the other still on the floor, locked.

"And you have yours."

"I'm not engaged." Sakura turned slightly to him, her eyes shining with water. He felt kinda bad, but he still couldn't push away the feeling that she abandoned him.

"You're probably not STD free either, but the world's not perfect?" Her eyes shone with life and a challenge, even threw the watery eyes. Her tears still locked in her eyes, but Sasuke felt guilty that he had caused them. He promised himself long ago that he wouldn't make her cry agaiin.

"Che. Think what _you_ want, but I at least _I _show them."

"So you are a man-whore!" Her body didn't even phase in turning around to face him, her body becoming exposed to him.

"I never said that. But, I can sho-" His body moved faster than she thought anyone could, his mouth next to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips, her heart racing, and cheeks flushed. She felt him finger the tattoo, his eyes holding so much that she couldn't meet them. She wasn't sure how it happened, but after a moment of silence they're lip's connected.

Sakura felt the rush she used to get when they would kiss, it never felt half-way on either side. They always seemed to be alive with each other, Naruto. Naruto, sometimes it would seem that she would lose interest and the kiss would die. Could he tell that? He still always smiled after they kissed, giving her a hug. But, with Sasuke, it was more than a hug. It was a hug from behind, being squeezed tight, and a kiss to the forehead. She loved when it happened, or mornings she woke up to being pulled back down and kissed when she tried to get off the bed.

His lips broke hers for a second, and she opened her eyes. Finally, meeting his. Sasuke starred straight into hers, not even wavering in his gaze. Yet, she gazed away for a second, only to finally meet his gaze. She could feel herself forgetting everything, that she's getting married in a few days, she's kissing her ex, and possibly-

Sakura's thoughts stopped as Sasuke's mouth reached hers again, the finger once on her tattoo moving. Finding the middle of her back and rubbing in circles. Her body leaning into his. Sasuke's mind already blank, and clouded since he first kissed her, and Sakura's. Basically right there, her arms incircling around him. She just couldn't forget, let go of the-

The land lifted up and unclasped her bra strap the piece of fabric hitting the floor. Her body had arched out slightly to allow it to fall, but she pressed herself to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. The heat in the room couldn't have been hotter, she felt like she could just melt. His hands stayed on her back, moving in circles, but she could feel him wanting to go lower.

"Y-you can go lower." She disconnected their lips, and she couldn't even remember the last time they had a breath of air. But, once she said the words, his hands only hesitated for a second before they moved down and shoved her underwear down. Her body stepping out of it as it landed on the ground.

His lips left hers, and he stepped back slightly to look at her, his expression holding so many things. Sakura couldn't even name everything she could see in his eyes, he only looked at her like that. The guilt sunk fast though as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. She could still hear the hot tub slightly, but it was one of the last things she could care about.

Her body bounced slightly on his as they landed on the bed. His eyes locking with hers as they landed. She wasn't afraid to meet his gaze. She welcomed in it, she bathed in it. He ran his hands threw her hair, as if trying to convince himself that she was her, with him.

Sasuke, wasted no time after he seemed to make himself believe she is real, here with him. Slowly, his lips connected with hers, but it moved faster after that. Sakura found her hands going on his body. Feeling his chest, running her fingers down his chest, reaching the hem of his boxers. She kept her hands there, fingering around the fabric and skin.

The moonlight seemed to dim as he moved his mouth to her neck, and beginning to suck on her skin. Hickeys most likely to ne there in the morning. Her mouth opened to moan, letting it escape in the vast room. It seemed to echo, and Sakura found the courage to pull down his boxers. He flipped them over, when she pushed the boxers down, kicking them all the way off.

His lips stayed on her neck, but his hands begun wandering down to her chest. Pinching her nipple between his fingers. Her moans becoming more evident in the room. Her body arching into his, letting his chest and hand feel anything they wanted. Her hands wandered onto his back, and up to his head. Petting the soft raven locks she loved.

His kisses increaed in as she stroked his hair, his hands going lower, and his mouth soon following. She could feel herself moaning, and yet she couldn't hear herself as she only felt him. She knew where this would lead, and really, she would never regret it.

* * *

><p>I woke with a stir on my chest. Something soft brushing against it, soft skin laying against mine. I peeked one eye open, and looked down to see a head of pink hair. My mouth formed a smile at her, remembering the days that I had woken up with her on his chest. Her body going up and down as she breathed. My other eye opened and his smile grew slightly, until.<p>

I slept with his best friends fiance, the women my best friend is marrying in days. I slept with her, and, doesn't regret doing it. It had been like long lost lovers reuniting, which is techincally true, but not when one is engaged. I looked down at her, and pulled her closer, her body snuggling against mine automatically. I can still hear the hot tub running, the jets still on it.

I starred at the ceiling as I felt her sleep against me. Sleeping as if she hasn't in days. The sun shining brightly into the room, every cranny and nook lighted up. The whole room, and my life seems lighter with Sakura, the feelings that just overtake me when I see her. A knock resounded on the door, and I made no effort to get up, it knocked against once more, but it gave up and left.

I could imagine it was probably complaints by the manager. Sakura, and even myself had not exactly been the quietest people, and in a filled hotel? Some people probably heard it, I should've gotten a more isolated room I guess. Sakura stirred and I looked down, her eyes and mouth smiling up at me.

"Morning."

"Good mo-*yawn*rning." She smiled and I leaned down to give her a kiss. She smiled even brighter, and scooted up some. Her happiness evident on every pore of her being.

"Sleep well?" I let the smirk come on my face, as a blush over took hers. She looked away, and seemed to stumble on her words.

"Y-yeah. Best in a while, even Narut- Oh shit!" Her body jumped off the bed, my once warm and covered body now exposed to the colder room temperature. Although, in exchanged for seeing a naked Sakura run around the room. It might be worth it. I watched as she ran for her clothes, gathering everything up. I pulled the blanket back up and watched.

"Sasuke I really have to g-" I pulled her against my lips as she can to stand next to me. My arms wrapping around her waist, and pulling her closer. My words whispers on her lips, as she closed her eyes and seemed to savor it.

"We need to talk to Naruto." It hurt to say, I wanted to say she's all mine, but Naruto and her are still engaged.

"I know." Her body slumped against mine, I could feel silent tears running down her face. " I just think I'm gonna cancle the wedidng. I don't, I don't love him like you, and, I'd probably lose a friendship marrying him."

I felt the tears running down her face even harder, her body clenching to mine. And, even as she says she's dumping Naruto. I can't be more happy that she says she loves me. The girl who I loved for so long, loves me, like I love her.

"We'll do it together." She pulled her head back and looked at me, her mouth leaning down to kiss me slowly on the lips.

"We better get ready then." I smiled and nodded, going for one more kiss before I let my body get up. Hers rolling over and smiling at me, she hadn't even smiled at Naruto like that. As cruel as it may seem, I didn't even feel guilty that I had slpet with my best friends fiance, and that I'm the reason she's dumping him. _He_ had taken her from _me._

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the clock as another minute ticked by. Hinata had fallen asleep out on the couch, he asked if she would want to sleep in the bed with him, but she refused, blushing wildly. He knew Sakura is probably safe, but why would she be coming home so late? It's already noon and he has yet to recieve a text message since last night.<p>

He sighed as he thoughts made him lose two minutes this time, his blue eyes starring at the red numbers. Naruto had even texted his and her friends to see if she was with them, just to calm his nevers a little more, but they all said they hadn't seen her. The only one he didn't text was Sasuke, but he knew she wouldn't be there. She hardly knows him.

He heard soft padding on the wooden floor, he figured Hinata was just going to go to the bathroom, but instead he felt the light crack on him a little. She opened the door a little more, and Naruto adjusted his angle to see her there looking at him. He neither denied or accepted her, but she still walked in and sat ono the side of his bed.

"You should probably eat, it's noon." Naruto said nothing as he still watched the clock, a feeling came over him. One he doesn't like.

"Naruto?"

"You're right." He sprung his body up and Hinata nearly fell off and landed on the floor.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head with a guilty grin, not being able to see the smile he brought to her face.

"Come on. I found some food we could eat earlier." Naruto nodded and proceeded to follow her out of the room, his minutes ticking by without him even knowing.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched as Naruto slurpered down the ramen, his stomach had started growling when they left his room, and she had worked as fast as she could to get him some food. She smiled at him, she felt that twinge of regret when she watched him. He's engaged to Sakura, one of her best friends, and yet she imagines them married, and it's just routine that they eat lunched together.<p>

He didn't seem to notice that she was smiling at him, his hands grbbing more ramen before digging in again. It was funny how much he could. She remembered in high school once when he and Choji had an eating fight. Both trying to out do each other, they passed out on the floor. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at them, but no one made fun of them.

Chimes sounded in the apartment, and it took Hinata a second to realize it was the door bell. It isn't her place to answer it, but with Naruto seeming as he didn't hear, she got up. It rang once before she opened the door; a pink haired fiance standing infront of her, another dark haired man behind her.

"Hinata!" Said girl didn't even blink when Sakura hugged her, it was so random, and Hinata why she didn't ask what she is stilling do here. In her apartment, with her groom to be. The man behind Sakura seemed to smile at the scene, yet as Hinata looked more, she realized he was starring at Sakura, and not them together.

"Where's Naruto?" She pulled back and walked into the house, the man behind following, his eyes searching around the room.

"In the kitchen eating." Sakura seemed to think about what Hinata had said, biting her thumb nail. An old habit that Hinata knew carried all the way from kindergarten. The man behind her gave her a smile though and a push, her body moving forward towards the kitchen. Hinata started to follow, but the man grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Stay in here." She nodded and watched as the man, went to sit down on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Her eyes found him immediately, his mouth shoving ramen. Even with all the slurping noises, he still looked up at her. A smile greeting his face, and he stood up. Giving her a big ole bear hug.<p>

"I was wondering when you would show up." Sakura laughed nervously, and pulled away from him. Even in the kitchen she knew Sasuke and Hinata would be able to hear them.

"Cane we talk? In our room?" Naruto looked confused, but he followed as she walked out of the kitchen, not even looking at Sasuke and Hinata. But, Naruto did. He saw his best friend sititng on his couch, relaxed. He thought Sakura and Sasuke didn't know each other? He saw Hinata playing with her thumbs, in a comfy chair.

He looked straight again though, when things began to enter his mind. Things he shouldn't be thinking at all. He followed Sakura to their room, and closed the door as he walked in. Sakura already sititng down on their bed, her face sad, and body slumped.

"Naruto. Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but." Her eyes looked up, and Naruto watched as a few tears escaped them."We need to cancle the wedding. I don't just mean the date and party either. I mean." She pulled the ring he had given her off her finger. Covering it with her other hand. She stood up and walked over to him, putting the ring in his hand.

"There's someone better for you. She's not hard to find, pretty near at the moment actually." Naruto's eyes flashed a picture of Hinata appearing in them. Sakura smlied sadly and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room, leaving the door open.

She walked down the hall and found Sasuke already standing. Hinata still sitting and twirling her thumbs. Hinata walked to her first, and sat down in front of her, her coat fluffing up a bit.

"You know, I think someone in her likes you. And, I don't mean friendly." Sakura stood up after she said that, watching as Hinata regarded her. Her hand the most, starring at it as if she couldn't believe the ring that was there minutes go is now gone. She got up slowly though, and Sakura smiled at her, encouraging her to go for it.

Sasuke watched the whole exchange, on the way here she had told him how her friend was in love with Naruto, and how she felt bad she had taken him away from her friend. Sasuke smiled though when Hinata went off down the hall, wrapping his arms around Sakura, as she smiled watching her friend walk away. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile either. Naruto would still have someone he could love.

"We should go." He whispered in her ear, her head nodding as she turned her head and smiled back at him. He gave her a kiss on the lips and they left the apartment hand in hand. They both felt no guilt, they had finally expected each other, and left Naruto with someone who would always love him.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled from the side of the alter. Watching as Naruto and Hinata kissed. The same ring that had once been on her finger now on her friends. Sakura had become the maid of honor, and the rest of their friends behind her. The church couldn't have been more full, every seatable surface filled, and smiling faces everywhere. Even Hinata's father smiling.<p>

Sakura met Sasuke's glimpse across the alter, a smirk gracing his face. She could imagine what he's thinking. Naruto had invited the whole wedding party to the resort that him and Hinata are going to for their honeymoon. Courtesy of Naruto's new father in law, who won't know until he gets a certain bill later on.

The priest announced the new couple, and everyone clapped. The day Naruto and Sakura were to get married would have been a horrible one, her feelins too strong to handle, and after Sakura let go of Naruto. He proposed to Hinata, and they only postponed the wedding by two months. And soon after that Sasuke proposed to Sakura, she even let her tattoo show now. Naruto accepted their relationship pretty easily, and was happy actually that they are together.

Sakura walked half way to the alter and was met with a smirking Sasuke holding out his elbow. Sakura took it and smiled back at him, their legs carrying them down the aisle. She even saw Naruto and Hinata looking back and smiling at them as they walked down the aisle. Being in the front in only three months, not following the bride and groom.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! You have noooo idea how long this took. I mean months and months of writing this. Please, don't be harsh on grammar and spelling, I will go back, but I really want to post this! It took so long to write. Please enjoy:)<strong>

**~Chao**

**P.s Please review, fav, sub, vote, and all that!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
